


We're what?

by original_donuts



Series: AAside Rarepair Week [4]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AAside Rarepair Week, M/M, fashion - Freeform, ren is dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_donuts/pseuds/original_donuts
Summary: Deciding that Ren needs a wardrobe update, Yuto takes his boyfriend clothes shopping.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: AAside Rarepair Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	We're what?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Fashion with YuuRen!

“Hmmm…”

Yuto stared at the pile of clothes in front of him with a serious expression. Earlier, he took a quick peek at Ren’s wardrobe before dragging him to the mall to buy him new clothes. He already had him try on multiple outfits, but...

“I can’t decide which one to buy!”

“Is that a problem?”

“Yes—I have to make sure you look good!”

Yuto turned his attention back to the pile in front of him and scanned it until his eyes landed on a blue plaid coat he had Ren try on earlier.

“Aha!”

He immediately grabbed the coat—along with a white turtleneck and light blue jeans—and shoved them into Ren’s hands.

“Here! Try these on!”

Ren groaned. “Another one? I think I’ve already tried on over 20 outfits at this point…”

“Don’t sweat the details!” Yuto exclaimed before pushing Ren back into the changing room.

A few minutes passed. 

“So? Are you done changing?”

“Mhm.”

Ren stepped out, wearing the clothes Yuto gave him. “How do I look?”

Yuto grinned and threw an arm around him. “It’s perfect!”

“Wah!”

“As I thought,” Yuto said, bringing Ren closer, “my boyfriend looks good in everything!”

“...Boyfriend?”

Yuto looked down and saw Ren staring up at him with a confused expression.

“Me?”

Yuto nodded.

“Since when?”

Now it was Yuto’s turn to be confused. “Two months ago? You know—when I confessed to you?”

“...Huh?”

* * *

_~Two months ago~_

_“Ren?”_

_Ren was about to step out of the studio until Yuto called out to him._

_“Hm?”_

_“Can I...talk to you for a bit?”_

_He turned around and saw Yuto looking at him with a serious expression._

_“What is it?”_

_Their eyes met. Yuto started blushing and averted his gaze. “I-I, um...H-hold on. Just...give me a minute.”_

_Ren was starting to get worried—did something bad happen?_

_Yuto took in a deep breath. “I like you.”_

_“...Huh?”_

_“When I first heard you at karaoke, I was captivated by your singing. At first, I thought it was because I wanted you to be our vocalist.”_

_“Yuto?”_

_“But,” Yuto continued, “once I got to know you, I started seeing you differently. I didn’t think much about it then, but after singing Ryuuseiu with you on that street, I came to realize that—”_

_He turned back to Ren and looked at him directly in the eyes. “I-I like you, Ren.”_

_Ren’s eyes widened._

_Yuto’s face turned red and stared at his feet. “T-that’s why, I wanted to ask if you, um…”_

Yuto...likes me? This entire time I thought we were already friends. Guess I was wrong…

_Ren couldn't help but feel sad about that._

But! At least he’s telling me this now! That’s why I have to let him know as well!

_“I feel the same way.”_

_Yuto jerked his head up. “R-really?”_

_Ren smiled at him and nodded._

* * *

“...That wasn’t you telling me you liked me as a friend?”

“Wha—Ren, we’ve gone on dates!”

“We were hanging out?”

“We’ve kissed a few times!”

“...We were greeting each other?”

“We even sleep in the same bed!”

Ren couldn’t come up with a response to that one.

Silence.

“Were you...REALLY...not aware we were dating?”

Ren slowly nodded.

Yuto sat down on the bench, embarrassed, and hid his face in his hands. “Oh my god.”

Ren felt his face heat up, also embarrassed. Seriously, how dense was he to not realize this?

“I-if it makes you feel any better...I like you too, Yuto.”

“As a friend, right?”

“A-actually…”

Yuto peeked through his fingers and saw Ren blushing.

“Since we were always hanging out—or, well, going out on dates—I soon discovered that my heart would beat quickly whenever I was around you, a-and that my face would heat up just thinking about you—s-so, um—”

Yuto pulled Ren into a hug, interrupting whatever he was going to say.

“You really are an idiot…” he murmured before burying his face into Ren's shoulder.

“I-I’m sorry…”

Silence.

“So…”

“Hm?”

“...Will you be my boyfriend?” Yuto eventually asked.

Ren giggled before returning the hug. 

“Aren't I already your boyfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://twitter.com/aaside_info/status/1309127809055555586?s=21) is ren's outfit btw


End file.
